


Almost....

by chicating



Category: Sixteen Candles (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicating/pseuds/chicating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shares some thoughts on that infamous "sex test" in study hall. Sam POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost....

Ok, so, the sex test in study hall only told part of the story. Mostly, I said almost because about the worst thing you could be after invisible at Shermer High was some kind of sex-crazed maniac.(At least as a girl. Some guys seemed like they were getting by with it, but mostly they were still guys I'd have to be pretty hard-up to want to sleep with.)So, I sort of split the difference, wanting whoever wrote the test to know that if it was the right time, I might think of the right person naked. I'm not one of those uptight Christian girls, but I'm not going to bare all for, like, prom or a lobster dinner or something like that. My father buys me dinner all the time, and I have never wanted to sleep with him once. Ugh, movie-of-the-week, much, Sam? Euww, how did I get on that? Dinner, right?

I'm not gonna say I've never gotten to a throbbing manhood, thrill me with your woman-maker place when I think about Jake(and certainly the way, I like, glow, when he looks at me reminds me that certain unused parts of myself were not made of plastic or damaged during shipping, and even more importantly, despite the year or so that I spent practicing kissing with Randi, and the sad fact that those are the closest to "real" kisses I've had on this planet, I'm probably straight. Although, who knows? People avoid me so much here, I might be giving off the totally wrong hormones. Miss Ross the gym teacher does seem to like me a lot. But probably cause I seem clean-cut and stuff(I was even on student council for five minutes in seventh grade, until it started to seem like a job) and don't smoke in the girls'room, and try to stay out of it when people wonder if Miss Ross has a girlfriend as weird and leathery and obsessed with showers and workout clothes as she is. As weird as that would be, love is love, right?


End file.
